Serendipity
by Urban-princess81
Summary: After a twist of fate, Kagome Higurashi meets a strange boy named Inuyasha with white hair and golden eyes by the bus stop after school. When she learns about Inuyasha's past, she has mixed feelings.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Serendipity"  
  
By: UrbanPrincess  
  
This is a fan fiction based on the manga "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a quiet afternoon on the way back home from school, Kagome was tired and lethargic, and she decided to take the bus home. She sat down on the bench and pulled out a green text book, notebook and a pencil from her knapsack.   
  
"I might as well finish my homework while I'm waiting," she thought as she began to write. The sky became pitch black and the streets were so dark that Kagome couldn't see what she was writing. She became frustrated at the lack of illumination and she snapped her pencil in half.   
  
"Shit!" she cried, her curse echoed through the streets and she covered her mouth.  
  
Kagome stared down at her broken pencil and searched through her knapsack again for a new one. She became frustrated again when she remembered that she left her extra pencil at the school.   
  
"What do I do?" she cried, but remembered that she could use her special miko powers to put the pencil together. She looked around her to see if any one was looking and lifted her finger. A purple light glowed on her finger and she touched the two cracked parts of the pencil. The parts began to float and suddenly conjoined with a purple light shining in between them. Kagome smiled at her work and jumped at the sound of footsteps coming from out of the darkness.  
  
"Oi, do you know where I can find Fujikawa High school?" a boy asked, he stood in front of her and she looked up at him. He wore a black hooded sweatshirt and long jeans, was obviously her age or older, his body was finely developed, with broad shoulders and muscular arms to match. His hair was silver-white and cut short but hung at his chin, and had bright golden eyes. He stared down at her, her face in full view when the street lights turned on.   
  
"This girl is cute," he thought to himself; observing her long black hair and small, feminine figure. Kagome stared up at him blankly and remembered the rape reports on T.V. She observed his body and blushed at strange thoughts that came to her mind, she shook her head.   
  
"How strange, he has white hair and golden eyes," she thought to her self, her eyes still locked on his, " He is very strange, maybe a junkie, If I don't run this guy could rape me…" Kagome thought to herself, she stood up, her body pressed so close against his that she could feel his skin through his clothes. She turned around; her finger pointing to tall building over a dark landscape near the city. The school looked dangerous and menacing at night. He stared in her finger's direction, and spotted the school; he smiled and stared towards her.  
  
"Thanks," he said, his cheek bones rising with his shimmering smile. Kagome stared at him, her cheeks turned bright red. The bus came and stopped in front of them, Kagome brushed pass him and her breasts brushed against his chest. She dashed into the bus, and it rolled away. Her student I.D flew out of her bag through the window, and then onto the cold pavement by the boy's feet. He picked it up.  
  
"Kagome, Higurashi, so that's her name," he smiled and noticed a glowing pencil on the bench. "This is that pencil she had, why is it glowing?" he grasped the pencil and smiled as he walked towards his destination. "This is going to be an interesting school year." 


	2. Chapter 2: The second meeting

"Serendipity"  
  
By: UrbanPrincess  
  
This is a fan fiction based on the manga "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome was late for school the next morning and had no time to grab her lunch or eat breakfast. She couldn't afford to be late again because she wouldn't be able to go on the school trip to Okinawa Bay. Every street, alley way, and sidewalk, she ran through them looking at her watch every minute that passed.  
  
"I'm going to be late!" she cried as she sped up her pace. As she ran the school became closer with every step. When she reached the school gate, she ran faster and bust in through the doors. Kagome could hear her principle's voice droning over the speaker system throughout the halls.  
  
"I can still make it to my first class," said Kagome as she walked down the hall.  
  
She pushed the sliding doors aside and walked into her homeroom. The entire class was talking and her friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka stood in the back of the classroom.   
  
"Kagome! You look a mess!" they all giggled. Kagome put her hand to her hair and felt her black strands standing up on end. Her hair was extremely untidy from running so fast, and the entire class chuckled at her tangled mane. She walked to the back of the class and sat in her seat in the middle row. Her friends came up to her.  
  
"I'll comb your hair," Ayumi took out a comb from her bag and combed Kagome's hair, "I won't let these people make fun of you," she said gently.  
  
Yuka and Eri stared as Kagome's tangled tresses transformed into beautiful strands.  
  
They both pouted enviously, tugging at their own short hair.  
  
The teacher walked in, presented himself and sat at his desk. He was a man in his late fourties, his hair was a light gray that covered his entire head. The four girls stood at attention. "Everyone please sit, today your first class has been delayed because of a new student joining our class," he said. The class began to chatter and talk about the new visitor. The four girls stood in silence, Yuka spoke.  
  
"A new person, could it be a boy?" Yuka teased.  
  
"Maybe it's a girl," Ayumi replied.  
  
"No, no, I think it's a guy, I heard the upper classmen talking about it," Eri said.  
  
The girls spoke among themselves; the room became filled with gossip, whispers, and giddy chatter. Voices continued to rise until the door slid open and the new person walked in. Kagome stared at the front of the room to see, but her view was blocked by heads and tall bodies. She became annoyed and sat up on her desk to see the person. As she looked forward, their eyes met, and she was stunned by who she saw. He was obviously a guy, his body was muscular and well developed. His silky white hair and bright gold eyes, gave her memory a jolt.  
  
"Its that guy!" she thought to herself. He still continued to stare at her and she couldn't keep her eyes away. Kagome slid off the desk and sat down in her seat, she focused her attention to her physics book to keep her eyes from traveling to his.   
  
He continued to stare at her until her face was hidden beneath a forest of people who's heads were in the way. He turned his focus from her and turned to the teacher.  
  
"Everyone, this is Inuyasha, strange name," he coughed and continued, "He has transferred from Okinawa, and his last name is…," he stared at the paper.   
  
"I didn't write it, I wanted to keep it secret," he said flatly.  
  
"Ooh! Alright Mr. Secretive, sit next to Kagome," he said sarcastically as he pointed to a full head of thick black hair at the back of the class. Inuyasha looked at the back of the class, found his seat and walked towards it.   
  
"Oh, and Inuyasha!" The teacher shouted; Inuyasha turned to him, "When you come to school tomorrow, take out those contacts and color your hair black. Trying to be "cool" is not accepted in this school, we are here to learn!" The room was filled with whispers and broad stares again as he took his seat and looked Kagome's way. Her head was buried in a book and was fast asleep. He took the book and she snapped awake; she became angry at him. Kagome stared at him annoyed and turned away, she didn't know who was sitting next to her until she looked.   
  
"Hey, you're that girl I saw yesterday, right?" he asked. Kagome's face was still turned away from him. He be became annoyed by her insolence, grabbed her hair and pulled her face towards him. His golden eyes sank into hers and her heart beat wildly.  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you!" he said angrily, his eyes snapped open when he realized what he was doing and the whole class was leering at him. Kagome's eyes were starting to fill with tears, and he let go of her hair. He started to apologize until a chalk eraser flung at his head, turning his white hair into a putrid yellow from the yellow colored chalk dust. The entire class chuckled.  
  
"Hey! Stop flirting and pay attention to the lesson!" the teacher yelled, he stared at Inuyasha, who was very pissed. He got up.  
  
"Teacher, can I please go to the bathroom?" he asked as he dusted some of the chalk dust out of his hair.  
  
"Yeah, but you're new here, take Kagome with you, she knows this school top to bottom," he said, turning back to the board. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and he walked out of the classroom, she saw him leave and ran behind him out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3: Clash of powers

"Serendipity"  
  
By: UrbanPrincess  
  
This is a fan fiction based on the manga "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Kagome stood outside the boys' bathroom door, waiting for Inuyasha to come out. The Bathroom door finally opened, and Inuyasha walked out. His hair returned to the shimmering silver color it was before, but was soaking wet. Kagome chuckled at his soaked tresses and laughed.   
  
"So you do have a sense of humor," he teased. Kagome stared at him shyly, and turned away. They stood there for a while until Inuyasha spoke. "So, how did you do that?" he asked. Kagome stared at him in brief confusion, trying to turn his indefinite sentence into an understandable phrase. She wanted to say, "What?" but her words only turned to thoughts as she spoke to him with her eyes. He understood and spoke again, his eyes digging deep into hers' trying to find the truth.  
  
"The pencil, how did you make it glow like that?" he asked. Kagome gasped and looked away from him, sliding onto the floor in horror. "How did he see my miko powers?" she thought to herself, trying to keep calm. She remembered when she rushed pass him at the bus stop, was that where she dropped it? It had to be, because the pencil was lying on her lap, and when she got up….  
  
"That's where I dropped it!" she remembered and put her face in her hands, wondering what she should do. If Inuyasha knew about her powers any further, he would probably tell the entire school about it. "There's only one option!" she thought to herself as she stood up from the floor and faced him. Kagome raised her hand and it began to glow with a purple light. "Look at my hand," she said sternly. He stared at her hand, his yellow eyes narrowing. In an instant, her glowing hands plunged at him, but were blocked by a red shield glowing around Inuyasha.   
  
"A shield?" Kagome said. She pushed her hand forward and tried to break the shield. But Inuyasha's shield was too strong and she fell backwards onto the floor. He held out a hand and helped her up. "Jeez, you really tried to kill me didn't you?" Inuyasha said passively. Kagome brushed the dust from the floor off of her skirt, "No, it was just a sleep spell, it would have made you forget about…you know," she said.   
  
"Oh that, I just wanted to know how you made that--," Inuyasha began. The school bell rang for the next period, and a bundle of students trampled out of the class doors. Their conversation was cut short. "I'll talk to you later, I'm in your next class right?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, study hall, in the library," she said. "Okay, I'll save you a seat, you're the only person I know any way," he said, running into the crowd. Staring at his back, she couldn't help but notice two bumps on his head. Kagome shook off the thought and walked towards the library.  
  
Note: For those who read this chapter, I rewrote chapter 1 so that I could make the story more understandable for chapter 4. --UrbanPrincess81----   
  
Note2: I combined chapters 1-2 and 3-4 to make them longer if any one is confused. 


	4. Chapter 4: Study of the heart

"Serendipity"  
  
By: UrbanPrincess  
  
This is a fan fiction based on the manga "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome snuck into study hall late, barely making it past the teacher's swift eyes. She dashed pass her classmates, who's heads were buried in their books. Inuyasha waited for her in the back of the library by the restricted section books that were mostly used by the faculty. She forgot their meeting arrangement and ran past him, looking for her friends.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed her skirt and pulled her backwards, Kagome flew back and fell onto his lap. She blushed as she felt his warm breath caressing her skin, and his hand on her waist. She sat up hastily and he chuckled as she sat down, burying her head in her Science book. "Pink and frilly underwear, that's really cute!" he whispered, his haughty laugh rising into a high pitched chuckle. Kagome became flustered and whacked him on the head with her book. He wailed in pain and the entire class turned towards them, noticing his distinct yelping. With a loud shush, the librarian quieted the crowd with a sharp hush, returning them to their study modes.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha began their studies after the argument ended and warped their focus to their books. Kagome's focus was turned to her science book and Inuyasha's were focused on her breasts. She stared at him from her studies and searched for his eyes, only to realize that they were focused on her chest. Inuyasha yelped in pain as Kagome thrust her foot into his leg. "Pervert!" she cried, turning her focus back to her studies.   
  
"Why are you still sitting here with me then?" he smirked. Kagome looked around to find an answer. "Uh, because there are no other tables to sit at!" she whispered. "There's a seat right there, why don't you go sit in it!" he smiled. Hurt by his comment, Kagome stood up from her seat and walked towards him, smacking him in the head with her book. Inuyasha managed to duck down in his seat, but his hair was brushed to the side, revealing what seemed to be a white dog ear. Kagome's gasp was muffled by Inuyasha's hands covering her mouth. He dragged her to the back of the library shelves, trying to explain himself.   
  
"Look, let me explain!" he started. But Kagome was too swift for him and tackled him, knocking him onto the floor. Her legs pinned his arms to the floor and her feet were wrapped around his legs. Inuyasha could easily slide to the side and reverse the situation, but being the pervert that he is, he acted helpless.  
  
"Now I got you, what the hell are these?" she brushed away the other layer of hair covering his dog ear and touched it. The ear twitched and she giggled, "That is so cute!"   
  
She got off of him and he frowned, his fun ruined.   
  
The pair sat at the back of the shelves asking each other questions; Inuyasha spoke first.   
  
"So when did you learn about your miko powers?" he asked.   
  
"When I was 12, an old man was trying to talk to me and I sent him flying into a wall, did you hear it on the news reports? I ran away before anyone found him," Kagome said. Inuyasha shuddered and didn't respond. "Uh, no, I was out of the country," he lied.  
  
"Really? Where did you travel?" she asked. Inuyasha switched the subject, "So what did you want to ask me?" he said. Kagome stared at him like he was stupid.   
  
"You have dog ears! Where did they come from? Was your father part dog or something?" she asked. His ears twitched again and she smiled.  
  
" Yeah, but he was a dog demon, which I am half of, and my mother was a human," he said nervously. Inuyasha impatiently waited for her to respond. She stared at his eyes again and he paused, nervously tapping his finely cut fingers on his knee.   
  
"Half dog demon huh?" Kagome said. Inuyasha became annoyed and realized that this conversation was going nowhere. He began to speak, but the bell rang; signaling them that it was time for lunch. They both stood up, grabbed their books and walked with the class to their next period.   
  
Lunch was extremely stressful for Kagome, bundles of eyes and tainted whispers interrupted their conversation. She sat at the lunch table with Inuyasha, he was eating instant ramen, and she brought a packed lunch. Offering some of it to him, he used his chop stick and took an egg roll. Behind the pair was a group of girls talking behind them.  
  
"Look at that girl, she's all over him!" a girl with curly black hair spoke.  
  
"If I wanted to, I would steal him away," said another.  
  
"Yeah, that bitch, how dare she try and take our man, only we get the new guys,"   
  
"We'll get her in the afternoon," the group of girls said together. They were all a huge group of similar girls with black, curly or straight hair, but most of them had curly hair. The lunch room remained silent until the science teacher walked in with a brief announcement. "Students! There is an extra credit project if you're interested, but you have to stay after school with a partner to complete it." she said.   
  
Being the pervert that Inuyasha is he raised his hand to take the project. "Teacher, I would like to take the project, my partner is Kagome!" he shouted. The teacher took out a note pad and wrote down their names, Inuyasha walked up to her. "So, what is this project about?" he asked. She stared at him with mischievous eyes and took off her glasses.  
  
"The moon," she said flatly.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"The moon, you are doing an observation of the moon, and luckily for you, it is a new moon out tonight so you won't be able to see it!" she giggled. The science teacher always gave the students easy projects, but this project would be very complicated for Inuyasha. "Well, I'll see you after school," she smiled, winked and walked off. Inuyasha walked back to his seat in the lunch room, only to face a very pissed off Kagome.   
  
"Why did you do that!?" she growled, and Inuyasha jumped back in fear.  
  
"Jeez! You don't have to bite my head off, I just wanted to get some time to know you," he said, his voice lowering with every word. Kagome was touched.  
  
"Really?" she said, her hands cupped under her chin, and her eyes gleaming.   
  
"Yeah," He said awkwardly. Something bad was going to happen tonight, Kagome could feel it in her gut, and Inuyasha could feel it in his conscience. It was a feeling that maybe the project was just for an easy grade? Or maybe it was just another turn of fate to put them in danger, or unveil a dangerous secret? They both didn't know, but whatever awaited them in the afternoon could put them both in a dangerous situation. 


	5. Chapter 5: Amorous Jealosy

"Serendipity"  
  
By: UrbanPrincess  
  
This is a fan fiction based on the manga "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She stood outside of the school waiting for Inuyasha, he was running late for the project because he ran home to get something. The air began to become cold with a brittle freeze and thick with a mischievous aura. Kagome could feel it, and decided to walk back inside the school. When she turned, there were two girls with long, curly, and black hair standing in front of her. "Hey, we were expecting you," they both spoke menacingly, and almost at the same time. Kagome shivered from the cold breeze and the arising aura which surrounded her. She spoke calmly, not taking the two girls as a threat.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, come with us, we have something to show you," the two girls said. They walked away, turned to Kagome, and beckoned her to come. Kagome walked forth, holding a glowing hand behind her to be ready for any sudden attack. This whole setup seemed suspicious because these are girls who call her a geek because she's so silent.  
  
Kagome walked behind them slowly, almost five feet behind, she was led to a dark shed by the west wing of the school. She stood there silently, almost waiting for them to respond.   
  
"Well, go in, we're right behind you," the first girl said.  
  
"Yeah, ladies first," said the other.  
  
"But, you're ladies too," she stopped herself and decided not to ask questions. She walked past them and towards the door, but was pushed in and the door slammed behind her.  
  
"It's so dark in here," Kagome said and felt a hand touch hers, many other hands joined in, and her hands felt like they were tied to her back. She was absolutely right, a flashlight blared in her eyes and she squinted, trying to see past the piercing glow. The sound of footsteps clamped towards her.  
  
"Well, well, well," a girl's voice spoke from the darkness. She was probably "5, 6" but Kagome couldn't see beyond the light. The girl picked her up and someone else lying in the back of the room turned on the light. When the light turned on, Kagome could properly see who was in the room. There were three girls standing in the back of the room; which was cold and dank. Tables were turned over, and the three girls sat in chairs, talking amongst themselves. She was thrown to the ground, they all flipped her onto her back, and the girl who was holding the flashlight put it down and walked towards her.  
  
She put her hands on Kagome's face, "Such a pretty face, how would you feel if I smashed it?" she asked, striking Kagome across her face. Kagome's eyes glared a purplish flame and her hands lit up again. Her powers were mostly used for magical spells and purification. But she trained hard to learn how to turn the glowing light into a solid.  
  
Inuyasha arrived at the school, a black scarf wrapped around his entire head, and a telescope cradled in his left arm. He looked around anxiously for Kagome so that he could apologize before she killed him. But she was no where in sight, and he couldn't pick up her scent. He searched around consciously, running around the school wings, north, south, east, but forgot west. He still didn't find her.  
  
Back at the shed in the West Wing, Kagome lay on the floor, her eyes closed tightly so that she could concentrate. "Solid, solid, solid, solid, light can become a solid!" she thought to herself. The footsteps were moving closer and closer towards her, the evil aura becoming even thicker than before. It was no use, Kagome couldn't concentrate, and she opened her eyes. Standing in front of her were all of the four girls, one of them standing over her with a closed fist about to punch her. Kagome's closed again, "Solid, solid, SOLID!!!" she thought and the purplish glow on her hands cut through the ropes.   
  
She slid to the side, dodging the punch, kicked the girl, flinging her backwards into the wall. The other girls lunged themselves at Kagome, who bit one of them on the arm. Blood flew through Kagome's teeth as she bit down harder into the girl's arm. She shrieked and snatched her arm back, a thin layer of skin peeling off her arm through Kagome's teeth.   
  
"Ahhhh!!! My arm is getting shredded!" she screamed and the other girls backed away, running out through the back door. Kagome lay on the floor, breathless, awaiting another attack, her hands glowed when the door slammed open. Inuyasha dashed in the scarf was still on her head and she was crying, her mouth was splattered with blood. He hugged her tightly, she cried even harder and buried her head in his chest. "Why didn't you come for me?" she whimpered.  
  
"I didn't know that you would be in the West Wing, it's always abandoned, but seeing the damage you've done here…" he looked around the room, "Damn! It seems that I interrupted something," he chuckled, Kagome was not amused, she sobbed harder.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so insensitive, I'll protect you no matter what, and I'll always be with you," he said softly. Kagome smiled and looked up at him, " So that means that you'll really be there?" she asked. He blushed and nodded and she clutched his shirt. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she said, her tears dripping down her shirt.  
  
"Well, it's late, I guess we should go home now," he stood up and offered a hand to Kagome. She took his hand and they walked out of the room together, Inuyasha walked back to turn off the light, and he stared around at the blood and the lifeless girl on the floor. "Damn that girl is scary," he said as he flipped the switch and walked off with Kagome into the night.  
  
It Inuyasha and Kagome walked home together, his arm around her waist, and her arm hooked with his. She looked up at the black sky which was non-illuminated because of the missing white moon. She couldn't help but notice the black scarf on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you have that scarf on your head?" she asked, he stared at her and touched his head. Attempting to remove it, he remember why he had it on and didn't take it off. "Uh, nothing," he put his arms around her waist and she stopped walking.   
  
"This is my house, thanks Inuyasha," she opened the gate and closed it from behind her.  
  
"You can tell me anything, you know that," she said. Inuyasha smiled and turned away from her, walking away from her house. He removed the scarf and put it in his pocket, revealing a full head of silky black strands of hair. "Sure I can tell you everything, but are you sure you will be able to everything?" he said, still walking away.   
  
Kagome stared at his back until he disappeared around a corner and looked up at the sky. By it's hateful gleam there was something about the moon's absence that made her feel uneasy. 


	6. Chapter 6: The visit

"Serendipity"  
  
By: UrbanPrincess  
  
This is a fan fiction from the manga "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Ugh, my head feels terrible!" Kagome whined. She was under the covers and a hot towel was on her head. Her mother sat by the foot of her bed thinking.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm working while your sick," she said.  
  
"It's okay mom, really, I'll be fine…I just need to be alone," she fell back on her pillow, her head pounding from the fever getting worse each second. All of the attention was making it worse, as her grandfather, brother Souta, and mother were in her room.  
  
"Well, I wish that you weren't outside last night, it was almost below 50, you and that short school uniform! I ought to sue them for--," she was cut off by Kagome's coughing.   
  
"I'll bring you some tea," her mother said, "There's food downstairs if you need it, Souta you go to school, and grandpa you have to come to work with me today, I need you to identify some antiques at this museum I am going to."  
  
"By sis'!" said Souta as he ran out of her room and down the stairs, the clacking of his shoes made Kagome cringe. Her headache got worse and she felt dizzy.  
  
"Bye dear," she kissed her forehead and then looked at her watch, "Sorry, I'm late for the meeting, I don't have time to make tea, is that fine with you?"   
  
"Yes…Yes…," Kagome said, holding her forehead and waving goodbye to her mother.  
  
Her grandfather and mother walked out together, the door slamming behind them, and her head started to pound again. The front door slammed shut and the house became quiet. Kagome was finally in the house by herself without any distractions or loud noises. With the sereneness of her household she fell asleep.  
  
Back at school, during lunch, her friends quarreled over Kagome's absence and Inuyasha was annoyed.  
  
"Bah! That Kagome! Where is she?" he growled. Kagome's friends overheard and joined in.   
  
"Oh, Kagome is sick at home, she caught a bad fever last night," Ayumi said.  
  
"A fever?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that she was outside with you," said Eri.  
  
"Is there something going on between you two?" Yuka scrutinized. Inuyasha blushed and turned away from them at his desk.  
  
"W-why do you ask?" he mumbled.  
  
"Just wanted to know, because you follow her around all of the time, do you like her?" Yuka asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess I do, we hang out all of the time, and I like to be around her," he said forwardly.   
  
"Really!? Would you go out with Kagome if she asked!?" they all cried out together.  
  
"Uh, I guess, but I haven't dated in a while, I gotta think about it," said Inuyasha. He began to think.  
  
"Should I start a new relationship again? Would I be betraying her if I did?" he thought, his eyes began to fade into a deep trance.  
  
"Oi! Snap out of it macho-boy, we still have a few more questions to ask you," Yuka demanded.  
  
"Yeah, so why did you dye your hair white?" Eri asked. The whole class was listening, and Inuyasha was quiet, he thought again.  
  
"Should I tell them I was born with it? But they would probably think I'm stupid,"   
  
"I just wanted to try something new for a change, black was starting to get boring," Inuyasha was shocked with himself, surprised by his quick thinking. "Okay, what are they gonna ask next?" he thought.  
  
"Are you wearing contacts?" Ayumi walked closer to his desk, staring deeply into his eyes. She felt her heart thump and blushed, stunned by his good looks. Inuyasha stared at her until she turned around flustered with her hands covering her face.  
  
"No, if you really look closely, they're actually yellowish green, I don't have bad vision," he said.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Yuka said, "Okay, that's all that we needed to ask you, bye then," she turned around to find Ayumi sitting at her desk with her face in her hands.  
  
"Ayumi, what's wrong?" she cried.  
  
Inuyasha got up from his seat and walked out of the class room, he wasn't going home, but to a new destination; The Higurashi shrine. He opened the front doors and looked outside to find that it was a terrible rainstorm outside.  
  
"Rain huh?" he walked outside and his uniform was soaked immediately by the piercing rain.   
  
Inuyasha stopped at a flower shop and picked out the ugliest assortment of flowers ever seen, purple flowers, daisies, lilies, and daffodils all smashed into a bunch. He left the store to find out that the storm had become even worse while he was in the store. He had no other choice but to run.  
  
Kagome woke up from her dreamy slumber, she was feeling much better now, but the lack of food made her dizzy. There was a knock on the door and she sleepily answered it in her blue sleeping gown, not remembering what she was wearing when she answered it. She stood at the door, her mouth agape, and Inuyasha stood on her front step, his uniform soaked ,dripping with cold water, and his white ears drooping on the side. He had an ugly assortment of flowers in his hand, which looked even uglier when they were drenched In water. She let him in the house to dry off.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the floor at the living room table with a towel on his head. He was shirtless, but wore an old pair of saggy sweat pants that Kagome found in the washing machine. He was watching television while Kagome put his clothes in the drier. She walked over to him, still in her blue silk gown that stopped at her thighs.  
  
"Inuyasha, your clothes are in the drier," she said, clutching her gown. She was nervous, and had never in the house by herself with a boy before. He turned to her, and his eyes sank into hers again, she blushed and looked away.  
  
"Stop that, you sound like a house wife," he said still drying his head and his ears, which twitched as he shook off the excess water.   
  
He walked over to her, she fidgeted and almost fell over, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his chest. Kagome's heart beat ecstatically.  
  
"Why are you so nervous, can't you trust me?" he whispered in her ear, his words sounded sorrowful.  
  
"I-I'm not nervous, why are you embracing me?" Kagome stammered. He held her tighter and she was about to faint. The door slammed open, her mother and grandmother stormed in, rain coats in all.  
  
"Grandpa! How could you leave the directions at home!?" her mother shrieked as she searched around the house frantically. She walked into the living room to find a flustered Kagome on the floor with her face in her hands. Inuyasha's footsteps could still be heard ever so faintly upstairs.  
  
"Kagome?" she asked as she walked over to her.  
  
"Mama!" Kagome said.  
  
'What are you doing out of bed?" she asked.  
  
"I went downstairs to get some tea," Kagome said.  
  
"You should be in bed!" her mother commanded, as she grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs.  
  
Kagome was pushed into her room and she fell onto her bed, the door closed and Inuyasha was hiding behind the door. He walked from behind it and towards the bed, stumbling over her backpack and fell on top of her. Inuyasha stared at her and she stared at him, revealing her frightened and lustful face. "So beautiful," he thought.  
  
Kagome became even more an more frightened when he stared into her eyes without fail. She felt like he was searching for the fear inside her easily readable eyes. Inuyasha stared at her frightened face and it made his youki blood stir. He became aroused by the heat between her legs conjoining with his.   
  
She stared up at him and became frightened by what she saw. There was an evil aura that surrounded the room, and Inuyasha began to change. His teeth lengthened into fangs, and his slender fingers turned to claws.  
  
She screamed and grabbed his face.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? LISTEN TO MY VOICE!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" she   
  
shrieked.  
  
Inuyasha snapped awake and as he stared down at her, he became aroused again and got off of her.  
  
Kagome sat up, clutching her gown and staring around the room frantically. The youkai aura was gone.  
  
"Inuyasha…..,"  
  
He looked at her, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Kagome, did I hurt you in any way?" he asked.  
  
"No, but you frightened me a little," she said.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that she was clutching her gown and held her hand in his. He kissed her hand and put it to his chest.  
  
"If you're ever scared, just come to me, don't hold in your emotions," he said.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she embraced him.  
  
"I…was scared," she cried.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head away from her, "I know that you were scared of me," he said.  
  
"I was scared that I would lose you!" she cried.   
  
"You were scared for…me?" he asked. Kagome nodded and buried her head in his chest. He held her tightly. '"Kagome wasn't scared of me, she was scared for me, Kikyou , she was scared of me before she died, but why, isn't Kagome scared?" he thought.  
  
Inuyasha slept over Kagome's house that night in her bed, he held in her arms and she cried. As every tear fell, Inuyasha was there to comfort her, so she felt much better, and her fever was gone. 


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

"Serendipity"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
This is a fan fiction based on the manga "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome shouted, holding her pillow close by as she awoke from her slumber. There was a grove in her sheets beside her. Inuyasha was obviously there.  
  
"Inuyasha, he was here? But why don't I remember anything?" she sat up in her bed trying to remember, but her head started to throb. "Ouch, my head hurts!" she whined, slowly tapping her head as she walked over to her rearview mirror. She looked into it and saw a red light glowing on her forehead.  
  
"Inuyasha has been learning memory spells in his free time!" she touched the glowing light and it was purified by a purplish glow. As the light vanished, her memories came back, and her face turned red in embarrassment.   
  
"Oh, my god!" she screamed, her hands cradling her face.  
  
Kagome remembered everything, from the time Inuyasha held her and when he was in her room. She panicked and rushed downstairs, quickly undressing as she hustled down the stairs and into the bathroom.  
  
Her mother was in the Kitchen making breakfast and she noticed Kagome's sleeping garments lying on the floor.  
  
"Kagome, could you please not undress when you're walking down the stairs? Your little brother hasn't gone to school yet!" she scolded.  
  
Kagome ignored her mother and partook in her regular morning ritual, she brushed her teeth, took a shower, and got dressed. Dashing out of the bathroom, she tripped over Souta's shoes and fell onto the floor. The inside of her leg was bleeding, but she didn't care because she was about to be late.  
  
Kagome took the bus to school, she didn't have the time to run to school because of her hair problem. She wanted her hair to look nice today for some strange reason; she just didn't know what.  
  
The bus arrived at her school three minutes before the bell for homeroom rang. Kagome ran through the hallway and into her class room; the bell rang. Her friends, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri clapped at her attendance.  
  
"Good job! You're not late today!" they all shouted together.  
  
"Don't remind me," Kagome grumbled as she dropped her knapsack on her desk.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, I forgot to tell you, your boyfriend Inuyasha asked you to skip first period with him so that you two can…talk," Yuka smiled, the three girls looked at each other mischievously.  
  
"Okay, I was looking for him anyway," Kagome rolled her eyes at them and stared at Inuyasha's desk.  
  
"Well, hurry up! The teacher should be here in 5.….4.…3...2..1," Ayumi stared at her watch.  
  
With great accuracy, the teacher walked in, greeted the class, and put his suit case down on his desk.  
  
"Good Morning class," he chimed. The whole class chimed back, "Good morning," they giggled.  
  
"Damn, too late! I'll try to distract him," Eri said as she picked up her pencil and walked over to a window on the left side of the class. She put the pencil inside of the pencil sharpener and jammed the pencil in so fast that the sharpener hung out of the window . The teacher ran towards the window, trying to retrieve the hanging pencil sharpener from the window. The entire class ran to the window trying to see what was going on.   
  
"Kagome! GO! No one's looking!" Yuka cried.  
  
Kagome slid from under her desk and ran out of the door, leaving the frantic class of panicking preps behind. She walked down the hall aimlessly, and smacked herself on the head.  
  
"Ugh! I forgot to ask them where Inuyasha said for me to meet him!" she cried.   
  
Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome in the teacher's lounge, he waited for 5 minutes until he heard faint cries coming from behind the door. He ran towards it, smelled the scent of blood, and opened it. Kagome was sitting on the floor in the hallway, her leg was bleeding and she was on the ground wailing.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell happened!?" he shouted. His voice echoed through the hall and a teacher walked out of his classroom and looked the opposite way. Inuyasha dragged Kagome in the room and locked the door.  
  
"Ow! It hurts!" she cried, rocking back and forth on the teacher's lounge couch.  
  
"Stop whining and let me search for a bandage!" he shouted, frantically searching for a bandage in the teacher's lounge draws and shelves. He found nothing.  
  
"Sorry, there's nothing here," said Inuyasha, he closed the last cabinet and sighed.  
  
"Ugh! It really hurts!!!" Kagome whined. He became annoyed and ran towards her, lifting her leg to touch the cut. "See! It may hurt, but if you…," he realized that his hand was very close to her genital, and her panties were in full view. He let go of her leg and she closed her legs tightly.  
  
"Sorry, you were just annoying me," he explained.  
  
"Um, yeah," Kagome said, she understood but still was nervous about the incident.  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the couch parallel to her and remained quiet until he began to speak.  
  
"Kagome, what happened last night, I--," he started.  
  
"It's okay, it's just sexual tension, right? But what happened to you after that?" she said.   
  
"You know that I am a half-dog demon right?" he looked at the floor, "Well, my demon blood stirs when I…get you know…," he looked at her and she nodded, signaling him to continue.  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you because I'm worried that I might hurt you if that happens again… that's all I wanted to say, and maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore," he said.  
  
Inuyasha stood up from the couch and walked towards the door, "See you," he put his hand on the door knob.   
  
"N-NO!, what does it matter? If I get hurt! I get hurt! It doesn't matter! As long as I can be with you I--," she started. Inuyasha banged his hand on the door and turned to her, his face painted with fury.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "IF I GET HURT? I GET HURT!?" DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!? I KILLED SOMEONE BECAUSE OF IT!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
Kagome was taken aback, she gasped and held her mouth, "I-I'm sorry…," she cried.  
  
"Don't be, she died a long time ago, back in Okinawa, I killed her, with my own bare hands," his voice began to break.  
  
"Why can't I just become a human? Now that the Shikon Jewel is gone…my life is ruined!!" he cried.  
  
'Shikon Jewel?' I heard ojii-chan talking about that a few weeks back,' Kagome thought.  
  
She walked over to him, sat down on the couch, and embraced him.   
  
"Its okay, I really don't know what you've been going through, but I'll be here for you," she said.  
  
Inuyasha buried his face in her chest and he nuzzled his nose in between her cleavage. Kagome twitched and tried to continue to comfort him, but she was panicking and blurted out.  
  
"Kikyou," she blurted. Inuyasha looked up at her through her breasts.  
  
"Who was she to you? Was she your girlfriend?" Kagome was taunting him at first, after she finished her sentence, she was serious.  
  
"Hmmm…." he buried his face deeper into Kagome's chest as he thought. His voice vibrated through her breasts and his Adam's apple tickled the space in between them. He was teasing her, and thought that giving a small bit of pleasure would draw her mind away from the question. But to no avail, Kagome just became more impatient, she moaned and asked again.  
  
"I-Inuyasha, who was Kikyou!?" she gasped the question.  
  
Inuyasha stopped humming and looked at her, realizing that she wouldn't give in no matter how much pleasure he gave her. Sighing in disappointment, he answered her question.  
  
"Kikyou was a girl that I knew from Okinawa, I knew her since we were kids…," he began to hum again.  
  
"Inuyasha!" her voice was harsh.  
  
"Fine, fine, we started out as friends, and then began a relationship, I began to love her," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked down at him sadly and he looked up, surprised by her expression.  
  
"Why are you sad?" he said. His voice vibrated through her chest again and she gasped in surprise.  
  
"I'm not sad, what are you talking about?"   
  
"You'll know soon enough, you just look like you have something to ask me," he said.  
  
"I do," she replied.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, "Ask away,"  
  
"Kikyou," she said again, Inuyasha didn't look up this time, "What do you like about me compared to her?"  
  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around her , "Your breasts are bigger than hers, everything about you, your smell, and the shape of your body, when I touch you….," his voice trailed off.  
  
"I feel like I'm trembling….," he fell asleep.  
  
Kagome blushed and he was sound asleep, his face still in between her breasts. She removed his face from in between her breasts and lay his head on top of them.   
  
"When I touch you…," she thought, "I feel like I'm trembling too…,"  
  
Words from author: Uh oh! Kagome is starting to Inuyasha? Or maybe it's just a phase, you'll have to find out in the next chapter!!!  
  
---Urbanprincess81--- 


	8. Chapter 8: Kagome's Past and Souta's pro...

Serendipity Chapter 8:  
By: Urbanprincess81  
  
Inuyasha woke up from his slumber two hours later. His yellow eyes darted slowly around the room, observing the setting that surrounded him and Kagome. She still lay asleep, and was dreaming about her child hood. Her eyes were closed shut, and the hanyou looked up at her in amazement. Inuyasha observed her body from top to bottom, noticing every curve and shape. Checking to see if she was awake, he poked her left breast and Kagome didn't stir.  
  
"She's still asleep huh….," the young hanyou chuckled to himself as he poked her right breast.  
  
"I wonder if I could……," he thought with an outstretched hand.  
  
"No," he shook off the thought and focused his attention towards Kagome's face.  
  
"I wonder what she's dreaming about…………..," Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome didn't stir because she was in a deep sleep. All she could see was her brother running towards her.  
  
"Nee-Chan," the young boy pestered.  
  
"What is it, Souta?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Mama wants you to come inside for lunch." he told her.  
  
Kagome pulled the end of the bow and ignored the questioning child. She was concentrating and was lost in deep thought. she didn't have the time to pay attention to any world but her own.  
  
"Nee-Chan!!!" the boy pouted.  
  
"Oh….you're such a brat!!!" he blurted as he ran off towards the house.  
  
"You're the one who's annoying," Kagome thought as she pulled the arrow further, causing it to shoot out of control.  
  
The arrow missed the tree she was aiming at and it darted towards the house. Seconds later, Kagome heard a scream and it was coming from the house. She ran towards the noise and found her brother Souta lying on the ground. An arrow was in his back and he was covered in blood.  
  
"No, SOUTAA!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
1 hour later………  
  
Souta was rushed to the hospital to be treated for the wound in his back. Kagome, her mother, and grandfather sat in the waiting room waiting to hear the news about Souta's condition. The nurse came in, and she greeted the family passively.  
  
"Are you the Higurashi family?" asked the nurse.  
  
Ms. Higurashi stood up frantically, "Yes, yes we are! Souta, is he alright? Please tell me that he'll be---," she blurted.  
  
"Ma'am, your son is fine, but he is in critical condition. That arrow hit him in his spine, so I don't think that he'll be moving around for a while." she said.  
  
Ms. Higurashi fell down in her chair from exasperation. The news was too much for her to bear.  
"You can see him if you like," the nurse suggested.  
  
"Okay," she responded.  
  
Ms. Higurashi stood up and followed the nurse to Souta's room. Kagome and Grandpa were left behind in the waiting room. They were filled with anxiety and grief because they wanted to see the injured child. But for now they had to wait, because Souta's room was too small.  
  
Ms. Higurashi came back from Souta's room and her face was red and stained with tears. She sat down and Grandpa stood up, walked pass Kagome, and towards Souta's room.  
  
It had seemed like an hour passed and Kagome was tired of waiting and hearing the comments of passing nurses. Every so often a nurse would pass, stare at Kagome, and shake their head. Kagome wouldn't even look up at them to tell them, "No, you're wrong! It was an accident!" She just stared at the scratched up marble floor and tried to block out the whispers. Two nurses passed by and stopped at the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Hey Debra, Hey Andrea," the receptionist greeted the two nurses.  
  
"Hey Jane," the nurses said in unison.  
  
"Anything interesting happen today?" asked Jane.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that some poor five-year-old child was shot in the back by an arrow," Debra whispered.  
  
Kagome could hear her whispers clearly.  
  
"He's just a little boy….shot in the back by a spiteful older sister. She was jealous of him….I heard." Andrea whispered back.  
  
Kagome's heart sank and she was insulted by the nurse's comments. Did they truly believe that she shot her brother on purpose!? She put her face in her hands and tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Grandpa….did you see him?" Ms. Higurashi sobbed. She stood up to greet the elderly man who slowly shuffled towards her. He shook his head, but managed to show a smile to his granddaughter, "It's Kagome's turn now……..Kagome?"  
  
The devastated child sat in her seat without a word to her grandfather. She jumped out of her seat and ran down the hospital corridor towards Souta's room. When Kagome reached the room, she opened the door and saw her brother lying on a hospital bed. He was quiet and motionless. As she moved towards him, he could hear the sound of her shoes as they tapped across the marble floor.  
  
"Ka…go…me….?" the boy muttered. His eyes were still closed.  
  
"Souta! I am so sorry!!!" she began to cry.  
  
"Don't cry…It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have been in the way….," he said.  
  
Kagome shuddered from the pain and agony in her heart. Her heart ached so bad that she felt like she was about to die.  
  
"Souta, you may not ever hear this from me again…….but please…..don't die. I may not act like I do, but if you could see inside my heart, you would see that I truly love you dearly. I love you with all my heart, and just because mama and I get along well…..it doesn't mean that we truly get along. To me, you are my only family……if you go away, I will be left alone." Kagome began to cry.  
"I love you…Souta," she cried.  
  
Kagome looked up at the pale child that used to be her brother. He was dying, and she began to see his life fading away each second.  
  
"No, Souta! Please…..please don't die!" she cried.  
  
Kagome grabbed her brother's small hand and held it tightly. "Please don't die…..," she thought to herself.  
  
A purple glow began to develop on Souta's hand, and his hand moved in response. Then she touched his arms and his chest. His arms moved and then she could hear the sound of his heart beating again.  
  
Kagome stared at her hands, they were glowing and were illuminated by a purple glow.  
  
"I can save him!" she thought to herself as she touched his face. The pink returned to his cheeks and he began to breath again.  
  
"Souta, please live again….don't die!" Kagome thought hard as she gripped his hand tighter. All of the power in her body was drained and the child began to stir. He was alive again and Kagome saved him, all the energy was released from her body and she collapsed to the floor. Before she hit the ground, she saw Souta sit up in his bed. He noticed her falling and she smiled in relief.  
  
"Kagome!!" Souta cried.  
  
"Souta……I'm glad," Kagome thought before she collapsed.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" someone's voice was faintly heard through her state of sleep.  
  
"Huh? Souta!?" Kagome snapped awake.  
  
She awoke in the Teacher Lounge and Inuyasha was still lying on her lap. Inuyasha was wide awake, and he greeted her with a smile.  
  
He sat up from her lap and said, "Souta? Is that the little kid with the short black hair and he looks a little bit like you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's my little brother, how do you know him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I met him this morning…..right after our little…..," he smirked at her devilishly, "soirée."  
  
Kagome blushed , "Anyway, it wasn't a "soirée", you just slept over that's all." she said.  
  
Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and advanced on her, "Oh?"  
  
Kagome lifted her leg and attempted to hit him in his groin. Inuyasha grabbed her leg and pushed her onto her back on the couch. He let go of it and moved in between her legs; where he had pinned her arms to the couch with his hands.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kagome groaned to herself. She moved her head to the side so that she didn't have to face him.  
Inuyasha moved his face closer to Kagome's. She closed her eyes and tried to avoid eye contact. One look into those yellow eyes and she would be trapped. She felt his lips touch her neck and she twitched in surprise. There was a wet sensation on her neck and she felt his tongue caress her skin.  
  
"S-stop…..stop….stop…," she moaned.  
  
Kagome was saying "stop" over and over, but in her mind she was screaming for more. Inuyasha released his grip from her hands and he got off her. She sat up and had a disappointed look on her face. He noticed her expression and smiled as he licked his lips.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem disappointed. I thought you wanted me to stop." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"N-no! I wanted you to stop!" she cried.  
  
"I did, and you look like you wanted me to keep going," he said.  
  
"I didn't want you to do that in the first place!" Kagome told him. She got up and headed towards the door, Inuyasha leaped off of the couch and landed in front of her. He grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her close to him.  
  
"I made a promise Kagome, he told me never to make you cry again," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Who is he?" she asked.  
  
"Your brother," he told her. Inuyasha opened up the door and Kagome raced passed him.  
  
Inuyasha closed the door, walked over to the couch, and plopped down onto it.  
  
"Souta, I promise…, I wont' ever let her cry again….," he thought. 


End file.
